


After All This Time

by LadyDrace



Series: The Dog Walker 'Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Mithrel](../users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). All mistakes are mine.

Sam woke up to Gabriel squirming and mumbling in his sleep.

 

“No... oh God, no... please... Anna, please,” he whimpered, and Sam's stomach dropped.

 

“Gabe,” he called, carefully shaking him. “Gabriel, wake up.”

 

“Anna! No!” Gabriel gasped, his face scrunched up in a grimace of despair, easily visible even in the darkened bedroom.

 

“Come on, Gabriel, wake up now.”

 

“No,” Gabriel begged. “No, no, no.”

 

“Gabriel!”

 

“ _NO!_ ” Gabriel sat up with a shout, tears streaming down his face, and looked around desperately before realizing where he was.

  
“Fuck,” he croaked and let himself fall sideways into Sam's arms.

 

“It's okay, Gabe. I'm here, baby. Shh, it's okay.”

 

Gabriel sobbed helplessly against Sam's chest, clutching at him like a drowning man. “Fuck,” he said again. “Fuck, I hate it.”

 

“I know, love. I know.”

 

“I miss her. I still miss her so fucking much.”

 

Sam couldn't think of anything to say that would help, so he just held Gabriel tight until his sobs trailed off and he slowly slipped back to sleep.

 

End


End file.
